1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a new Educational Board Game for simulating the school system and educating players on a variety of subjects through interactive play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board games include U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,391; U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,991; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,150; U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,227; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,842; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,808.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Educational Board Game. The inventive device includes a game board including a perimetrical movement track and a diagonal movement track interconnecting a central starting and finishing area of the game board with the perimetrical movement track wherein the perimetrical movement track and the diagonal movement track are each divided into a plurality of individual spaces. A plurality of playing pieces are provided for movement among the plurality of individual spaces of the game board and a plurality of query cards each having printed thereon a plurality of questions and a plurality of answers for each of a number of subject matter categories are provided for determining acquisition of a quantity of game money. A plurality of opportunity cards and a plurality of risks cards each having printed thereon favorable announcements and mandates and unfavorable announcements and mandates, respectively, are provided for introducing instructions to be followed during the course of the game.
In these respects, the Educational Board Game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simulating the school system and educating players on a variety of subjects through interactive play.